


Welcome Back?

by kv_panda_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: Lovino is invited over for the holidays after what happened between him and his grandpa. Will he truly be welcomed back even with the ring on his finger?





	Welcome Back?

**Author's Note:**

> angsty i guess
> 
> **translations at bottom

When Lovino got the call from his Grandpa he thought he was dreaming. He wasn't sure if it was a nightmare or not, but a dream nevertheless. When he hung up he immediately called Antonio to tell him the news. Of course Antonio thought they should go for it, and if history repeated itself...then there was nothing to be done about it. That night Antonio went out with Francis and Gilbert. Antonio insisted on staying in, just in case Lovino had some sort of relapse but Lovino told him to go 'or else' and he said he would be ok. He didn't lie but it wasn't all truth either. He didn't quite relapse but he did end up crying himself to sleep. Who wouldn't? His family, specifically his Grandpa, told him to never come back. He told him to go fuck himself. What was 22-year-old Lovino supposed to do? Call the next day and ask if he could come home in holidays? No, he left. He left with Antonio. They got married two years later and lived happily in a small town in Chicago. Lovino was happy, the happiest he's ever been. But during holidays he would often wonder about his family. He would cry, Antonio would always be there for him.

You might be confused, or you might not, if you are, this is what happened:

It was a beautiful day, almost four years ago, and Lovino was visiting his family during the spring break. Antonio had recently given him a promise ring and Lovino finally decided to tell his family about this part of his life. He decided to come out. He got up and decided to be extra nice. He made breakfast and waited for his brother and grandpa at the dining table. He waited until the very last second to tell his big announcement. When his grandpa asked why he had made them breakfast, he said:

"I have a big announcement." He looked got up from his chair. He looked over to his brother and winked at him. His brother, of course, already knew. So Feliciano got very excited, he tried to mask it though.

"What is it, Lovi?" asked his Grandpa in that loving smile of his.

"So, umm," he took a deep, shaky breath, "you may have noticed this ring..." Lovino showed off his ring. Feliciano looked at it with awe, whilst Romeo looked at it expectantly.

"Very nice..." Romeo muttered.

"It's a promise ring."

"What? Really? This is great Lovino! Who's the lucky girl?!" Romeo said standing from his chair.

"Nonno. Sit down." Feliciano said.

"Sorry." Romeo said. And looked at his grandson as if to tell him to continue his announcement.

"Well, that's the thing. You know the person that gave me the ring. You know them very well, actually."

"Is it Bella! Or Elizabeta! Or- "

"Nonno!" Feliciano cut him off.

"Sorry."

"N-no. It's not. It isn't Bella. It is definitely not Liz. It's actually...Antonio..."

Then everything went quiet. Lovino had been looking down but when he heard a sound of a chair moving he looked up. Romeo had stood up. He was looking down so Lovino couldn't make out his face.

"What?"

"I-its Antonio. Antonio is my boyfriend."

"How long?"

"W-what?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Me and Antonio? 4 years."

"4 years. 4 years?! 4 years!" Romeo slammed his fist against the table. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Lovino thought this was a good sign for some stupid reason.

"Well, I just didn't know how you'd react- "

"Feliciano, go to your room. Now." Feliciano didn't dare to defy his Grandfathers wishes so he got up and left but not before giving Lovino a scared face and mouthing him good luck.

Then everything else felt like a blur. At some point Romeo slapped him and told him to leave and never come back. That's what Lovino mostly remembers. There were lots of insults. Slurs. But at this point Lovino decided to block most of them from his memory. The one that mostly stood out was 'disgrace'. Lovino had grown up thinking he was the disgrace of the Vargas' but his grandfather would always tell him it wasn't true. And hearing him say it was probably the most hurtful thing.

He didn't talk to Romeo nor Feliciano at least a while after that. Feliciano was finally allowed to contact him after he graduated high school about year later. He even was one of his groomsmen at the wedding. He got scolded by Grandpa Rome over the phone after the wedding for going against his wishes. Feliciano didn't budge though. He said the truth; he loved his brother and Antonio was one of his close friends and he refused to miss either of their weddings. It just so happened that they were getting married with each other. He even told Romeo that he had to open his eyes and see that this was normal. Something that no one expected Feliciano, of all people, to do. Even his girlfriend Monika was impressed. Feliciano and Grandpa Romeo didn't talk for months.

Now, almost four years later, Lovino's Grandfather was asking him to come back and have Christmas dinner with them and a few friends. He didn't know how to react. He thought maybe his grandpa had let it go. Maybe his grandpa finally saw how normal it was. Or he thought maybe Lovino had gone over a phase and history would repeat itself. He was scared shitless. He wanted to see his grandpa more than anything, but he didn't know what he would do with himself if that happened again.

Antonio convinced Lovino that everything would go ok. The car ride was more quiet than usual due to Lovino's nerves, but Antonio did manage to cheer him up a few times by singing him songs. And of course when There! Right There! (Gay or European) came on he had to sing along. Cause *spoiler alert they were both gay and European. But in the end it was still a fairly quiet ride. When they got to the house, they stayed in the car for a few minutes. Both pretty scared of what might happen when they walked through those doors. Antonio was the first to get out of the car. He opened Lovino's door and gave him some reassuring words and a kiss. That seemed to cheer up the Italian and he got out of the car. They intertwined their hands and Antonio knocked the door. Feliciano opened the door. He was obviously glad to see them. He gave Antonio a big hug and then proceeded to practically kill his brother with the best bear hug he could. Once Lovino begged for mercy, Feliciano told him that everyone was waiting in the backyard. Lovino and Antonio took each other's hands again and went over. Antonio opened the door for Lovino and they went over to where everyone was. They saw Monika, of course, Gilbert, Monika's older brother, and Gilberts girlfriend, one of Lovino's best friends, Maddie. The first person to notice the two was Monika.

"Lovino?! Antonio?!" she said. And went over to give each them a small hugs. Then Gilbert and Maddie. Afterward Grandpa Romeo came over slowly, he was old after all. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Lovino..." Romeo said a single tear falling. Lovino looked at him, trying hard not to cry like his grandpa, and eyed Antonio as a sign.

"Of course, Antonio. I can't remember the last time I saw you." Romeo wiped his tears. "I owe you both an apology. Specially Lovino. I'm so, so sorry for being so shallow minded in the past. I can't believe I let something as stupid as the gender of who you love blind me the way it did that day. And still to this day the thing I regret the most is missing my own grandsons wedding. I mean what kind of grandfather would pass on that! Most grandparents don't even make it to their grandchildren's weddings. I'm honestly so surprised you could actually forgive me for that. All I can say is, even if it's far overdue, welcome to the family Antonio. And more importantly-well not more important but like-" Romeo sighed. "Welcome back Lovino. Now, I understand if you decline but, can I get a hug?" All Lovino could do was nod and throw himself to his grandfather. Both started to cry like the total Vargas's they are. Even Feliciano was crying.

"I love you so much, Lovino."

"I love you too, Nonno." He gave out an airy chuckle, "And I'd like to clarify I'm never forgiving you for not walking me down the aisle." Then they all laughed.

"Ugh, I never want to let go of you again, Lovino." They laughed again. After a few minutes Lovino went to let go but Romeo wasn't having it. "I wasn't kidding."

"Grandpa! Let go!"

"Oh that's the Lovino I missed so much!"

"Toño! Help me!"

"I'd like to take my husband now, Mr. Vargas." Antonio said trying not to laugh.

"Alright, Alright." He said letting go. "Now, something else that is way overdue. You two, you need to kiss!" Romeo said so in a voice that almost made him seem like a five years old.

Lovino rolled his eyes, even though he was blushing madly. Antonio, also blushing, took Lovino and pulled him close. Then everyone around then started chanting 'kiss, kiss' so they pleased the small crowd by kissing. Lovino's arms around Antonio's neck and Antonio's arms around the Italians waist. After a little while they didn't stop and Romeo pulled them apart.

"I said kiss not suck each other's faces off. Geez, save it for the bed room."

**Author's Note:**

> Nonno(Italian)= Grandpa
> 
> Toño= A common nickname used for 'Antonio'
> 
> As much as it pains me to make an amazing gay ship heterosexual, for plot purposes I had to make GerIta and PruCan straight.


End file.
